The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial monitoring systems, such as asset condition monitoring systems.
Industrial monitoring systems, such as asset condition monitoring systems, generally provide monitoring capabilities for various types of mechanical devices and systems. For example, an industrial monitor may monitor one or more operational parameters of a gas turbine system. By specific example, the industrial monitoring system may include a number of sensors (e.g., temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow sensors, and so forth) disposed throughout the gas turbine system. Such sensors may allow the industrial monitoring system to determine parameters of the mechanical system based, at least in part, on input received from these sensors. Additionally, certain industrial monitoring systems may include one or more graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that may be used to present (e.g., to an operator) the determined parameters of the mechanical system being monitored.